The Royale
| date = 2365 | stardate = 42625.4 | episode = TNG season 2x12 | production = 40272-138 | airdate = week of | written = | director = | altimage = richey.jpg }} "The Royale" was the 38th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the 12th episode of the show's second season, first aired during the week of 27 March 1989. The episode was written by and directed by . Summary William T. Riker, Data and Worf are trapped on a fantasy planet of endless gamblers! Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 42625.4. : We are entering orbit around the eighth planet of the previously unmapped Theta 116 solar system. We diverted from our scheduled course when a passing Klingon cruiser reported discovering pieces of a strange vessel in the upper atmosphere of this planet. We've come to investigate. ;Captain's log, supplemental. : We remain in orbit around Theta VIII still out of contact with the away team. References Characters :Wesley Crusher • Data • Geordi La Forge • Mickey D • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Katherine Pulaski • William T. Riker • Stephen Richey • • Deanna Troi • Vanessa • Worf • Ziggy (Royale) • USS Enterprise-D computer • illusory Humans (Royale assistant manager, Royale bellboy) • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]]) Ali Baba • Cernan • • Pierre de Fermat • Todd Matthews • Rita • Schmitt Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) Klingon cruiser • • NCC-7100 Locations :Theta VIII (Theta 116 star system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Earth locations (Sol star system, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant): Decatur, Texas • Nevada (Las Vegas) • Tennessee • Texas (Lubbock) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • transporter room • observation lounge • ready room Planetary locales ;Theta VIII: The Hotel Royale (lobby • casino • suites) Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon Science and classification :anatomy • beaming • class K transjovian planet • communications • coordinates • cryogenics • energy • Fermat's last theorem • forcefield • hurricane • Kei/Yuri factor • language • lifeform • math • matter • neutrino • neutrino interferometry • orbit • planet • space • star • star system • technology • time • tornado • universe • weapon Technology and weapons :communicator • intercom • combadge • tricorder • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • phaser • revolver • slot machine • telephone Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen • ethane • keimium • tormium • yurium • ammonia • carbon • hydrogen-carbon helix • hydrogen • methane • neon • nitrogen • DNA Lifeforms :humanoid • turkey Measurement :hour • kilometer • meter • meters per second • quadrant • stardate States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • NASA • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • United States Air Force • United States of America Ranks and titles :assistant manager • bellboy • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • colonel • commander • commanding officer • concierge • counselor • croupier • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2350s-2360s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • manager • medical practitioner • operations manager • flight controller • officer • parking lot attendant • scientist • second officer • security chief • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :American flag • blackjack • boot • Cadillac • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D]] • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D, 2365]] • casino • casino chip • Celsius • clothing • cowboy hat • craps • dealer • diary • dice • flag • Flag of the United States of America • gambling • government • Hotel Royale • jumpsuit • lobby • log entry • margin • murder • nation-state • novel • number one • pants • parking • poker • races and cultures • rank • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • title • uniform • United States dollar • shoe Chronology ; 7.2 billion years ago : Theta VIII forms. (prior to episode) ; 1991 : Cadillac makes a model of car that will be described in the literature of Todd Matthews, as the conveyance of , a character in the novel Hotel Royale. (prior to episode) ; 2033 : The American flag is altered to bear 52 stars. (prior to episode) ; 23 July 2037 : NASA launches the , the third Human attempt to travel beyond the Sol system. ( , prior to episode) ; 2038 : NASA's Charybdis goes off course and loses contact with Earth. (prior to episode) ; 2044 : Dragged off course by an alien intelligence, Charybdis reaches Theta 116 star system. An artificial environment for Colonel Stephen G. Richey, who piloted the starship, is created, based on the book Hotel Royale, after the alien accidentally decimates [[charybdis personnel|the Charybdis crew]]. The vessel breaks up under the aliens influence in orbit of planet Theta VIII. (prior to episode) ; 2079 : The American flag is altered to no longer bear 52 stars. (prior to episode) ; 2082 : Colonel Richey dies. (prior to episode) ; 2365 : A Klingon cruiser passes the Theta 116 star system and performs a sensor sweep. The Klingons detect spacecraft debris in orbit, and notify the Federation of the discovery, moving on in their course without further investigation. (prior to episode) ;stardate 42625.4, 2365 (2360s chronology, ''Enterprise''-D voyages) : Enterprise travels to Theta 116. Appendices Related media * : ** and Drexel discuss the probable displacement of objects in Sol system to distant locales, specifically mentioning the probability that a heliopause magnetic storm could have created a wormhole that displaced Charybdis. * : ** Game card for craps play scenario. * : ** Game card for blackjack play scenario. * |Royale Casino: Slots}}: ** Game card for slot machine play scenario. * : ** Reproduces artwork from the episode that did not end up being used onscreen. * ** Article tells the story and technical details of the Charybdis voyage. * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in all volumes. Video releases royale vhs.jpg|VHS release. contagion royale vhs cic.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Contagion". trekTNGvhsUK19 back.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Contagion", back cover. dauphin contagion royale vhs.jpg|Overseas VHS re-release with "Contagion" and "The Dauphin". trekTNGvhsUK-2-4.jpg|Overseas VHS re-release with "Contagion" and "The Dauphin", back cover. tng collector vhs.jpg|Collector's Edition VHS release with "Contagion". tng collector vhs8480.jpg|Collector's Edition VHS release with "Contagion", back cover. Background * This story originated from a season one story pitch by writer . After the 1988 writers' strike, several older scripts were used for the second season. After extensive re-writes by the staff, Tormé declined to be credited, using the pseudonym "Keith Mills". Tormé was credited as "creative consultant" instead. * A piece of artwork created for computer viewscreens went unused in the episode, a biography of Col. Richey's mission, and was later reprinted in . Another later diagram of the Charybdis found print in . richey mission lcars.jpg|Display readout included in reference book. charybdis.jpg|Magazine ship LCARS. Images Episode images theroyale hd 032.jpg|Title card. theta8.jpg|Theta VIII. theta8lcars.jpg|Theta VIII. geordiRoyale.jpg|Geordi La Forge. charybdis hull fragment.jpg|''Charybdis'' hull fragment. theta8lcars2.jpg|Theta VIII. theta8lcars3.jpg|Theta VIII. theta8lcars4.jpg|Theta VIII. rikerRoyale.jpg|William T. Riker. worfRoyale.jpg|Worf. royale.jpg|Entrance to Hotel Royale. vanessa.jpg|Vanessa. texas.jpg| . the Royale.jpg|Episode image. hotel Royale bellboy.jpg|Royale bellboy. richey.jpg|Stephen Richey's remains. charybdis patch.jpg|''Charybdis'' mission patch. charybdisPatch.jpg|''Charybdis'' mission patch and flag. hotelroyale.jpg|''Hotel Royale''. ziggy.jpg|Ziggy. mickeyD.jpg|Mickey D. royale ops.jpg|Ops. Packaging images theRoyale.jpg theRoyale2.jpg vanessa2.jpg|Vanessa. texas2.jpg| . Connections Timeline External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 2